じゅすいにくろ:くろのさくら Pure to Black: Black CherryBlossom
by Kirari-Hitomi
Summary: All it took was a mission, deception, and betrayal. Genre might change. Rated T for Suggestive language. Constructive Criticism is welcomed!  -KiraHito
1. Chapter 0 The Betrayed, the Forsaken

**Hey Guys! It's Kirari-Hitomi hereeeee~~~**

**Call me Kira, or Hito. I don't care. Anyways, this is going to be my first Bleach/Naruto Crossover. I've been inspired by others so I was like, 'What the Hey?' xD**

**Enjoy :3**

**Oh and I DONT OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO! /sad/**

**Bleach Is copyrighted to Kubo, Tite and Naruto is copyrighted to Kishimoto, Masashi.**

**Yes, they are both part of Shueisha/Shonen Jump. **

**あきらーぜろ**

**Chapter - 0**

…**...**

**The Betrayed, the Forsaken**

She ran. Ran as fast as her legs could take her. Out of the village and into the forest, two pale, skinny, yet sharply defined legs ran as fast as they would carry. Away from there; away from _**them**_.

Unbeknownst to her, there were a pair of bloody red eyes, watching her every move. Curious as to why she was running through the forest-alone, and unprotected. It was then that she stopped, in front of a river, broke down and cried. Cried to her hearts content. Cried because, well, she could. That and...she had nothing to loose.

_**Flashback**_

_Haruno, Sakura, a name we all know too well. Konoha renowned medic, the legendary Sannin and Hokage's apprentice, she worked her way up the ranks and into the bingo-books of many across the Five Great Nations of the shinobi world. Then when finally, she had worked hard enough to be considered one of the best ninja, all went awry._

_As she recalled, shedding tears, she was on a C-Ranked mission, nothing too complicated. She was on her way back from finding a cure for the diseases that were rapidly spreading around the Five Great Shinobi Nations. She had gone all the way to Sunagakure no Sato to retrieve a rare root residing in the barren, seemingly never ending desert. Completely unaware of what was happening on the other side of the sandy desert, a missing-nin held a most desired scroll; one sought out for by the Great Nations. Alas, the missing-nin was ambushed, but some how in the crossfire, they both disappeared. Vanished. Almost like **magic.** Unfortunately, our dear, favorite, pink-headed heroine headed in that direction in order to get home. _

_As she was walking in the direction of home, she tripped over the scroll._

"_Oww...", Sakura said, while gingerly rubbing her bottom._

_**'Oh lookey here! What a nice looking, decorated scroll someone just so FONDLY dropped!' Inner Sakura chripped.**_

"_Oh no. No no no no NO! I thought you (we/me) knew better than to look at other people's fallen objects so leisurely, as if to steal it." Sakura thought to her inner._

_**'Tsk. Sakura, honey, babe, loosen up, will yah? Geez. Maybe we can turn it in for some cash and do a little shopping...if you know what I mean." Inner Sakura deviously stated, while winking.**_

"_Oh well...it wouldn't **hurt** to take it back to Konoha with me..." Sakura thought._

_**'Now you're living! Shwear to Bob, Sakura, liven up a little!' Inner Sakura chuckled.**_

_Without a second thought, she took the scroll and was off. Torwards her home. Little did she know that the decision that she had made will turn out to be a drastic one._

_**xXXXXXXXXXXHitoXXXXXXXXXx**_

_'Finally! I'm almost home Konohagakure!~' she thought as she came into a familiar Forest she knew all too well._

_As she was sprinting through the forest, nearing the big, red Konoha gates, she saw a goofy-looking, orange and black jumpsuit wearing, blond haired boy wearing a big smile on his face. The smile grew bigger as she approached._

"_Sakura-chan! Kangei Modoru*!" Naruto yelled, waving enthusiastically at her. _

_As the gate grew nearer, she slowed her sprint considerably until she reached her destination. She was home._

"_Ima Modoru*, Naruto-kun." Sakura said softly, smiling gently. The feeling of being home after a few days was quite over whelming. The feeling of knowing that you have friends and family eagerly awaiting your return was an indecipherable, feeling of love. Next to Naruto was Sai, and Kakashi._

"_Yo dick-less, I think when this hag over here was coming back, the last thing -cough I mean person- she expected to see was you and your dick-less-ness and all your failed ramen glo-" Sai dodged a kick that was aimed for his head. Courtesy of yours truly, Naruto._

"_Oi! At least I'm not wearing a gay outfit and can only draw stupid pictures! Dattebayo*!" Naruto screeched._

"_Hey, dick-less, it beats getting fat off of nasty ol' ramen and it's-" Sai dodged another blow to his head._

"_HEY. DON'T INSULT RAMEN! IT'S THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED SINCE SAKURA-CHA...oops." Naruto hesitantly took a look at Sakura, who was glaring daggers at poor fox boy Naruto. Boy, if looks could kill. _

"_Heh...heh...Sakura-chan what I meant was—mmmphh!" Sakura had sent Naruto flying, all the way to the Team 7 training grounds._

"_SHANNARO!" Kakashi and Sai visibly sweat dropped._

"_Oh no, Sai you're next." Sakura said cracking her knuckles. At that moment, Kakashi stepped in, to somehow spare the poor boy the beating. Sakura's fists were nothing to joke about. They hurt like hell and the bruises take as long to heal too. What was Lady Tsunade thinking?_

"_Sakura, don't you think you should see Lady Tsunade about your mission report instead of knocking the –well desereved- shit out of those two?" Kakashi said, visible eye crinkling._

"_Oh man, I forgot! Thanks Kakashi-sensei! Sayoonara!" Sakura said, waving before poofing into the Hokage's office._

"_Ima Modoru, Shishou*!" Sakura said as she saluted her shishou, currently known as the fifth hokage._

"_Hai, Kangei Modoru, Sakura. How was the mission?" Lady Tsunade asked while carefully observing her apprentice. _

"_Shishou, the mission wasn't too much of a hassle. It was hot but nothing I couldn't handle." She winked. "I got the herbs you wanted. Picked them fresh and are ready to be turned into the antidote. Shall I get started, shishou?" Sakura asked, somewhat perturbed that her shishou was looking at her almost in a suspicious manner._

"_Mmmm... No need Sakura. I'll get Shizune on the antidote later. If that is all, you are dismissed." With a bow to her shishou and a flicker of hand signs, Sakura disappeared from the Hokage's office and into her front apartment door mat._

_'Ahh...I'll take a good shower then head off to bed and get some shut eye.' Sakura thought as she unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside, locking it behind her._

_**'Yes. Some finally deserved peace and quiet! Woohooo!" Inner Sakura exclaimed.**_

_As Sakura walked into her apartment bedroom and unpacked, she briefly looked at the picture of Team 7 when they were younger._

_'Sasuke-kun...' She thought. Then she shook her head._

_'No! No more Sasuke-kun. He left us! He left me...he left Naruto...' Sakura solemnly thought. If it was Naruto, she would do anything; because, after all, Naruto would do anything for her, and he was like the adorably hyper older brother she never had. And out of all of them, Sasuke's sadness and pain couldn't compete with what Naruto had to deal with. At least Sasuke got to see and live with his parents up until they were killed. Naruto never even have a chance to see his parents._

_The depressing air around Sakura was getting to be a bit too much so she walked into her bathroom, stripped, and then took a shower. When she trudged out, she pulled out some worn-out ninja shorts and a tank top and put them on. She had noticed that back before she got into the shower, amidst her depressing thoughts, she forgot to unpack. So with plenty of time to spare, she slowly took everything out of her pack. Noticing there was one contraption stuck at the bottom, she pulled at it until it gave and came out with a sharp tug. She gasped._

_' The scroll...' She thought._

**(A/N: I was thinking of ending it here...but then I was like...nahhh. Have to finish the really long flashback first q-q...)**

_It was at that moment that Inner Sakura decided to make herself known._

_'**Oh boy. OPEN IT!' Inner Sakura exclaimed.**_

_'Huh. I thought we were going to, and I quote,' **turn it in for some cash and do a little shopping'. **Sakura mentally stated to her inner._

_**'Keyword there honey, "were". Screw that whole idea and open it. I want to see what's inside, even if it is worth selling.' Inner Sakura impatiently stated.**_

_Curiosity getting the better of her, and to her undoing, she opened the scroll._

_To be continued..._

_Duh duh duhhh_

…_..._

…_..._

_Like... dood... why are you still here?_

_Be gone!_

_I'm just kidding. On with the story!_

_Sakura unrolled the scroll, only to see a seal. Written in Blood. You would've thought that anyone in their right mind would not dare open the scroll further; but no. She was not in her right mind, therefore she rolled it out further to catch a glimpse of scribbled writing. Unaffected by the eeriness of it all, she read it:_

_**To whom this may be found by. Under any circumstances, do not dispel the seal that has been placed on the scroll. The consequences may be severe but as to which degree has not been discovered yet. Discard at own risk. Please be very well aware that anyone who dispels this seal is at risk. Use caution.**_

_Tch. For crying out loud she was a ninja! A Kunoichi! This warning, label, letter, whatever you want to call it, was hardly stopping her. So like a stubborn Naruto would do, she thought little of the consequences of her actions and attempted to undo the seal. Strange, it didn't look too complicated. In fact, she should be able to unseal it. Yet, why couldn't she unseal it? She tried again. And again. And again. On the fifth try, the scroll shrank, then exploded in a pink poof. Panicking, Sakura grabbed the nearest kunai she could find and went into defense mode. When the smoke cleared, she saw a katana._

_Sakura inched closer and closer to the katana. She studied it for a while before actually attempting to touch it. Slowly, she drew out her hand and touched it. Seeing as it didn't react to her touch, she picked it up. The hilt was smooth to the touch, sporting a pink cherry blossom, hanging from one string that looked fragile. On another string, was a black cherry blossom. She vaguely wondered what the symbol meant, comparing it that of Yin and Yang. _

_Next, the guard was colored the same colors as the black and pink cherry blossoms. Nothing too special, but it was worth mentioning. Breaking out of her trance, she wondered where her Inner had wandered off to. She noticed that inner stopped commenting long ago. Yawning, Sakura set the beautifully crafted katana under her bed and went to sleep._

_**The next Morning~~~**_

_Sakura had awoken to a bright morning, wanting to sleep a little more. Since the light was so bright, her wish was never granted. So, she got up and out of bed, only to trip over the same katana she encountered last night._

_'Strange...I'm sure I put it under my bed.'Sakura thought. Then she mentally sighed. Still no sign of inner. _

_When she moved to inch around the strange katana, she managed to step on a sheath that she never noticed the night before._

_'Gah. Just my luck.' She didn't like where this day was going. Sakura bent down to pick the sheath, and at that time the katana. In the same moment, Inner reappeared._

_**'Mornin' Saku.' Inner Sakura yawned.**_

_'Sureee. Now she chooses to resurface.' Sakura mentally grumbled at her Inner._

_**'Hey. Not my fault. I think this had something to do with that strange sword. I think I remember shishou calling swords like that a katana. ANBU mostly use it. Plus when I tried to call you, I felt like I was watching you from the floor...and i'm pretty sure ANBU katana don't come from sealed scrolls with warning labels on them.' Inner replied.**_

_Then it clicked._

_'Maybe breaking the seal made you take the form of this...katana.' Sakura thought._

_**'Awww mann. Looks like you're carrying arround this baby everywhere.' Inner Sakura chuckled at the thought.**_

_Sakura mentally groaned. She had to put up with this, and at the time being, and be extra careful to keep it from shishou. If Tsunade found out, there'll be hell to pay —and right now, she wasn't ready to deal with her shishou just yet. She seemed to be suspecting her of something. Of what, Sakura couldn't place her finger on._

_**'Great. Now we have more problems to deal with.' Inner Sakura grumbled. **_

_For once, she couldn't agree more._

_With the event's that had just happened, Sakura walked into her bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she came out, and got dressed into a black tank top with black shorts. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, she took a kunai and cut her hair. Ever since the incident at the Chunnin exams*, she had always liked her hair short; it allowed her to move without worrying about her hair getting caught up in something or in her way._

_After a quick touch up and a granola bar later, she was out her window and into the streets torward the training grounds. She felt like she wanted to train. The reason, unknown. Since long ago, she stopped caring of what others thought of her, especially since after Sasuke called her **weak**. If they thought lowly of her, to hell with them. She didn't have the time to worry about their bickering and squabbling. The part she also hated most were thatthe **civilians **think they have a say in shinobi affairs. They always thought they knew **everything.** And it damned well pissed her off to an extent that if they were to even step into her presence, they would go up in flames. Of course, hypothetically speaking._

_As soon as she got to the training grounds, she sat down against a tree trunk. It was then that she remembered the katana she was supposed to bring. Without it, she had no way of communicating with her Inner conscience, and she had to admit, it was pretty lonely with out her alter ego going on about nothing inside her head. Oh just her luck. She grumbled out loudly and passerbys briefly looked at her, giving her strange looks._

_As she got up to retreat back to her house, an unknown force fell out of the tree she was standing under and hit her head with a 'thunk'. Sakura muttered a stream line of horrible curses. Curses so bad that even Naruto could pick up on her mood from outside of the village. People and children ran, and by the time Sakura came to, every body was gone in hiding. _

_She sighed, "I've got to keep a lid on this temper of mine."_

_She looked around, then look at the ground in disbelief. There, on the ground, barely two inches from her feet was the object she'd had just decided to turn around to retrieve._

_The katana._

_Sakura looked at it, no, scratch that, **glared** at it. The object of her demise. She sighed, since she deemed that the situation possibly couldn't get worse. Just as she had bent down to pick the katana up, a messenger-nin poofed out of nowhere and looked down at Sakura._

"_Haruno Sakura, you are requested by the Hokage at once. By the way, nice sword." And with that last comment, the messenger-nin poofed and she was left alone again. She decided to pick the katana up, and strap it t to her waste with the waist-length rope that came attached to it. From there, she sprinted off to the Hokage's office._

_Sakura arrived at the doors, and ran up the flight of stairs arriving at her shishou's door. She knocked and then entered. She saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai standing next to each other but spaced apart. They silently regarded her. _

"_Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerily to Sakura._

"_Ohayou, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Sai." Sakura said to each of them, with a smile and a wave._

"_Yo." Kakashi said disinterested while reading his little smut book. Sakura muttered 'pervert' and he just chuckled. Sai politely smiled, even though it was fake and clear, just like plastic._

"_Ohayou, shishou." Sakura regarded her shishou, the Hokage, with a bow._

"_Yes, yes. Ohayou Sakura, let's get this over with." She said while rubbing her temples._

"_I have gathered you all here today for a mission. Not a hard one. Travel to the outskirts of Konohagakure's borders and meet our contact. He holds in his possession a very important scroll, containing information. You are to start packing today and be at the gate's this afternoon. Kakashi, you stay behind. Dismissed."_

_With that last command, they were off to their respective residences to pack their things for the mission._

_Kakashi left later._

_Noon came, and Sakura was the first there by the red Konoha gates, followed by Sai, then Naruto. Kakashi was surprisingly on time. If he could show up here on time, then who knew that what was written inside that scroll that was important. _

_With a few instructions, from Kakashi, they set off through the gate, jumping into the trees. What would take them a day to walk would probably take three to four hours to run; depending on the weather conditions. _

"_Kakashi-senseiiiii," Naruto drawled, "Are we there yet? I'm hungry!" _

"_No, Naruto, we aren't. If you keep complaining, we wont eat 'till we get back." Kakashi threatened._

"_But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's arguing was really starting to bother her, no, **annoy **her. She glared at him, and he smiled back, not seeming to get the clue. Sakura then reappeared beside Naruto and elbowed him in his gut, causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards into the branches and brush below. She cackled like a mad woman._

"_Naruto-kun," She so sickeningly sweetly said, as she stopped to pick him up by his shirt, "If you don't shut the hell up, i'm gonna beat the crap out of you!~" Her smile was so dark, that dark was only the understatement. Naruto gulped visibly._

"_Dickless, you better not screw up, or your gonna be screwed over by Ugly." Sai so bluntly stated. A kunai with deadly precision flew past his cheek, drawing blood. Both Naruto and Sai visibly flinched._

"_Sakura-chan i'm sorry sorry sorry! Please don't kill me! I have a ramen kingdom that needs to be—GAHH!" Naruto's lights were punched out and she left him to suffer while getting ahead. Kakashi sighed, picked Naruto up, draped him over his back and with Sai following close behind, they were off after Sakura._

_They had reached their destination without trouble, and saw their client waving while sitting under the tree._

"_Konnichiwa!" he called._

"_Yo." Kakashi waved back. They arrived, retrieved the scroll and then camped out with their client. While in her own tent, Sakura noticed that the source of her brooding was in her pack, without a care in the world. _

_'What in the...' She picked up the katana and all of a sudden she could hear her Inner blabbing away._

_Well, it's better than nothing. But she was still unsure of how her katana could so easily appear in places she least expected it._

_Disregarding that thought, she collected her sleeping materials, put them on, and went to sleep. Though she could almost swear someone was spying on them._

_The dawn was on it's way and Team Kakashi had already packed up and were bidding their good byes to their client. Mission accomplished, they headed back to Konoha at a steady pace calm, yet alert of their surroundings._

_Somehow along the way back, Naruto and Sai managed to get into a verbal fight. Kakashi couldn't care less as he was reading his favorite smutty book, while Sakura was ahead swishing around her katana. Well, she couldn't call it hers, but seeing as how it managed to find her all the time, she guessed she could claim it. She didn't even know the name of the katana. _

_So, to pass the time, she was swishing it around, humming, while trying to figure out what to call it and was carefully observing the design to notice any changes. To her dissatisfaction, there were none. So she continued to swish, lost in thought. _

"_Oi, Sakura-chan, whatcha got there? It's pretty~" Naruto stated, mesmerized._

"_Well Naruto, since you must know, it's for me to use, and for you not to find out. Or touch." Sakura stated with a glare._

"_Awe, c'mon Sakura-chan! Tell m-" Naruto was cut off as a huge explosion erupted from in front of him._

"_Gahh!" Naruto squealed while flipping backwards into a tree branch. She noticed Kakashi was still walking while they were hiding in the tree for protection, reading his smutty book. It was then that as the smoke was clearing that he looked up._

"_Sasuke. I see you've been doing well." Kakashi said, in an uninterested tone. _

"_Hn. And I still see you're hooked on those smutty books, Kakashi. Sad, old habit's die hard." Sasuke stated, as if what he was saying was the most normal thing to say in the world._

"_Sasuke," Sakura stated in an irritated voice. "Get-" Sakura was cut off._

"_Oh now here you come declaring your undying love to me, Sakura." Sasuke chuckled. Arrogant bastard. She stared at him in disbelief as two more people approached Sasuke from behind. _

"_Ugh, Suigetsu! You and your stupidity got us lost! Again! I can't leave my Sasuke-kun alone for so long~" a girl with red hair and glasses complained._

"_Karin shut up! You cow. Oh hey Sasuke! Who are they?" the one Sakura presumed as 'Suigetsu' said._

**(A/N: Juugo isn't in this one, sorry! q-q)**

"_Hey! Who's this bitch Sasuke-kun?" Karin said, while glaring at Sakura. This was all too much! Sasuke's face contorted into incomprehensible emotions. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai look at Sakura, who had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes. Her next move was unlike any of them had ever suspected. _

_At first, she chuckled, then she broke out laughing while clutching her stomach._

"_Oh this is too good Sasuke! Look at her! You, with your looks, managed to pick up a slutty cow like her? And some other random team mate! This is what you left the village to do Sasuke? Oh man, this is rich!" Sakura kept laughing, and Sasuke was in shock. He hadn't expected her to react like this. And her next action shocked him more._

_She flipped him the bird._

_And then her face went blank. Saskue stared in disbelief._

"_Outta my way Sasuke, i've got a life to live, and i'm not about to waste it here." Sakura said, chuckling some more. Unperturbed about this whole predicament, Sakura breezed past Sasuke. Only so have him quickly jab her in the side with his lightning katana._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. She slumped little, before fully falling to the ground. Bleeding._

"_Hn. You were always weak, Sakura." Sasuke spat. In the same moment he said that, Sakura had risen up from the ground, katana in hand, and swished at his head, only to miss._

"_Ho ho ho...I always knew you were a lowlife, from the day you left the village. Huh, I wonder what I saw in you." Sakura carelessly stated, as if the growing wound on her side didn't matter in the least bit. She swung at him, and nicked his cheek. What seemed to be a light cut was actually a deep one. And it was bleeding profoundly._

"_Tsk." Was all Sasuke said before he lunged at Sakura. She dodged him, and with blinding fast speed, she was behind him and had the sword through his back, puncturing his heart._

"_Tch, Sasuke. I always thought you were brighter. Well, boy was I wrong." And with that last statement, his body slid to the floor, lifelessly._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Karin gasped. ANBU scouting the area had witnessed the whole predicament and ran to arrest Karin and Suigetsu before they could get to Sasuke._

"_You two and that carcass over there," one of them said, glancing at Sasuke "Are under arrest for attempting ambush on Konohagakure Shinobi within it's borders." One of the ANBU chakra binded Karin and Suigetsu's hands together and carried them off, while the other dragged the life less Uchiha._

"_Now that that has been taken care of, home here I co-" Sakura said as she turned around looking at their shocked expressions. It was a blend of confusion, hatred, and anger. Mostly confusion coming from Sai and Kakashi, but the hatred and anger from Naruto._

"_Na-naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she slowly approached him. Then as she reached out to touch his shoulder, he slapped her hand away._

"_Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, tears pouring out "WHY? I know teme did some horrible things, but you didn't have to kill him!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked down guiltily._

"_I did us all a favor and put him away, Naruto. I did you a fa-" Sakura was interrupted by a slap to her face from Naruto. She looked at him, shocked._

" _Did who a favor Sakura-chan? WHO? You're no better off than him now that he is dead! As I see it, you should've died! Not Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura continued to look down, barely noticing that tears were pouring down her face. The she was off. Sprinting off to the village to hide; after she gave her shishou the report._

_She ran up the stairs and into her shishou's office while wiping away her tears. As she burst through the door, she was shoved to the ground with a heavy weight atop her. She looked up. Oh great. ANBU._

"_Haruno Sakura, by order of the Hokage herself and the Village counselors, you are under arrest!" the ANBU stated in her ear. Suddenly remembering the bleeding wound from before, she felt her conscience slip from lack of blood. And with that, they hauled her up and off to the prison cells._

_The next morning Sakura awoke. She didn't understand why, or how. But all she knew was that she was going to court in three day's time to be tried for the attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke. At least that's what the prison guard told her._

_She had also noticed that she was alone. By herself. With no one to blame but herself._

_Sakura hadn't known what came over her. She just picked up her katana, and killed Sasuke before he had time to register what had happened. And then there's Naruto._

_Naruto._

_She couldn't really blame him, after all, she took the one person who could so strongly relate to him._

_To bond with him._

_To understand him._

_And now because of her actions, he was probably suffering somewhere. Alone. And she only had herself to thank. As she looked down, she saw that her hands weren't bound, and her chakra wasn't drained._

_Then she looked up again, only to see Naruto._

"_Narut-" she was cut off "The village counsel requests to see you, Sakura." He stated while staring her down with fox-like eyes._

"_Na-Naruto! I-I can explai-" Sakura stuttered. She was forcefully pulled up then transported out of the room, only to find her self before the Konoha's elder council. Naruto threw her down and she hit her head on the hard, carpeted floor, while looking up at Naruto with teary, fear filled eyes._

_His eyes held no regret._

"_You're lucky they managed to save teme," he said, Sakura looked at him wide eyed " Or I might've beaten you to a pulp."Naruto said, threateningly._

_She couldn't believe it. _

_She wouldn't._

_Where was the Naruto she used to know and loved?_

_Gone. Because of her._

_Sakura wearily picked her self up, walked over to Naruto, and stooged him._

_Then she ran. Ran to her apartment, to get the katana. She didn't know why that was the only thing she wanted to get, but it was less heavy, and since she could feel the ANBU hot on her trail, that was about the only thing she could carry, in hopes of them not finding her._

_As she ran up the side of the building, she felt kunai whizz past her and into the wall. She picked up the pace. As soon as she was at her window, she broke in, collected her katana, and the sheath, and poofed out into the forest surrounding Konoha, alone. From there she ran. And ran, till she couldn't feel the chakra signatures of the ANBU and Shinobi alike, following her. _

**Present-**

She clutched to the katana, sobbing a little more, before the mysterious person came forth.

It chuckled.

"I guess this is a way to test out my Sharingan Time travel jutsu, huh?" Sakura turned around, only to see a masked man, wearing Akatsuki cloak.

She gasped, scrambled to her feet, and ran.

She ran, not only out of fear.

It was because she saw Sharingan.

"Fu fu fu...You cannot run from me girl!" The Masked Akatsuki member bellowed. She ran harder.

"_Mangekyo Sharingan: Time Transportation Technique!" _Then suddenly, Sakura was swallowed by a black hole, and was never to be seen of, again.

**(A/N: I made Madara use another jutsu. Sorry for that o-e couldn't remember what it was called in japanese back in the Shippuden. Series)**

**TBC...**

**Kangei Modoru- Welcome home**

**Ima Modoru- I'm back/I'm home.**

**Shishou- Teacher**

**I'm still trying to decide on what pairing should happen. Any ideas? o3o**


	2. Chapter 1 The PinkHeaded Bullet

**Alright, alright. You got me. Yes infact, I made Naruto evil for story's sake. Sorry Naruto fans!**

**I love Naruto so much! D: But to get results, changes must be made. Yep, yep.**

**All you guys are coming up with Hitsugaya or Byakuya! I wonder if Byakuya can change for our dear lil Saku? Or if Hitsugaya will grow a few feet? Well, read and find out!**

**

* * *

**

あきらーいち

**ざぴんくあたまだんがん**

…**...**

**Chapter 1**

**The Pink-Headed Bullet**

**

* * *

**

Seireitei, Soul Society~

**Normal Point of View**

Walking down the squad barracks was a certain short, white haired taichou, tagging along behind a tall, raven-haired taichou.

"Kuchiki**-**san," the white haired boy warned " I feel a strange, yet large amount of reiatsu heading our way." He pulled out his katana.

"Hitsugaya-san, I could already notice this from a moments glance at the sky. Could you not?" Byakuya stated in a teasing manner, while unsheathing his katana. Hitsugaya was easily pissed. The next thing they knew, a black hole opened up from several thousands of feet in the air, and out came a pink-looking dot. In the next second, the pink dot fell out of the hole and hurdeled to the ground in an increasing speed. While the dot got closer and closer to the ground, the two taichou's could see that it was, in fact, a girl. Not a pink dot.

In a hurried attempt to save the free-falling girl, Byakuya-taichou shunpo'd over to the girl and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kuchiki-san, who is she?" Hitsugaya asked, as he reappeared next to Byakuya.

"I don't know. This...girl is a problem that should be resolved by the So-Taichou. We can't just take her and leave her running all over Seireitei. She'd be considered ryoka, and it'd be our fault for not bringing this to the So-Taichou's attention." And with that last statement, he shunpo'd to the_ Ichibantai, _leaving behind a very flustered, and annoyed Hitsugaya.

"So-Taichou-sama," Byakuya began, carrying the girl over to the So-Taichou "This strange, pink-haired girl suddenly fell out of a black hole from the sky. We do not know who she is, or where she came from; but what we can conclude is that her reiryoku reserves are pretty high for one such as herself." Byakuya stated.

"That and she seems to have a katana strapped to her side." Hitsugaya also commented. So-Taichou studied the pink-headed girl for a while before issuing orders.

"Hmm...Very well then. Take her to the _Yonbantai _for a full body examination on her unusual supply of reiatsu. For a girl like her to have such an amount seems to be...quite unsettling." He said, stroking his beard. And with that, they were off to the _Yonbantai, _curious and eager to know where the girl came from, and why she had so much reiatsu.

"There seems to be another like Kurosaki-san" Byakuya sighed.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's Point of View~

_'Damn it...' _Our favorite pink-headed heroine thought.

_'Why does my head hurt so much?...and where am I?' _She wondered slightly afraid. Sakura slowly opened her eye lids to this new, strange environment she was in. Apparently, she was in a white room, with a heart monitor on the side of her bed. She also took note of the I.V. Drip attached to her arm. Sakura slowly rose up, but fell back down onto the bedspread because of the headache that had finally made itself known.

"Ngghhh. Tsk, I gotta get out of here! Come on come on..." she said while slowly getting back up with caution. She located the closest door, but figured it might've been laced with traps. So she looked to the window at the side of her bed. She then quickly unattached the I.V. Drip, raised the window, and was out into the air.

But there was a problem; she was _**standing**_ up on the air; as awkward as it may seem.

Sakura remembered that her shishou had stated that only the best shinobi, with perfect chakra control, could solidify their chakra and make it so that they can walk on air. Alas, they could only do that in chakra enriched places.

So why could she?

She also noticed that the air she was standing on had pieces of chakra...yet they weren't chakra. Actually, this energy was much lighter, and she found she could easily absorb it into herself, but it wouldn't merge with her chakra.

_'Enough of this.' _She thought. So, Sakura settled for walking through the air. And in a little while, she broke off into a sprint. She sprinted across the sky, as crazy as it seems. She tried to be inconspicuous, she really did. But some things just don't work out the way you want them to. And our dear little Sakura learned that the hard way.

"Hey! Look taichou! Look at that girl! She looks like ryoka! And her she's emmiting a different size of reiatsu! GET HER!" one strangely dressed person in a black shihakushou yelled. She was caught off guard, and in the next moment was sailing through the air, torwards the ground.

'_Come on come on come on. How did I do the walking on air thing again? Ahh...oh yeah! Solidify the chakra particles under my feet, and voila!'_ She quickly regained her composure and was standing on air again.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." was all she heard until she was engulfed into a whirlpool of pink cherryblosoms.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" She cursed. She looked around , desperate to find a way out of the swirling petals of doom. Then she spotted it. A rapidly shrinking hole in the attack. She pumped chakra to her legs and charged torwards the hole, and successfully reappeared on the outside. But not without a price.

"Ow..." Sakura groaned painfully. Her clothes were torn and tattered and she had deep bruises and cuts everywhere. Unfortunately, she needed the chakra she had left to escape, so healing the wounds was out of the question. She turned back to see the whirlpool of cherry blossoms coming at her.

'_Damn...', _she thought, _' The only way out of this is the body flicker jutsu shishou taught me. It'll take up a lot of chakra, but that's the only option I have.'_ She looked back again, and this time the cherry blossoms were only a hair's length away.

Then everything happened in slow motion.

Sakura made the necessary hand signs for the jutsu and yelled "_Shunshin no Jutsu!" _and then she disappeared, almost being engulfed by the cherry blossom attack.

The attacker's cherry blossoms stopped completely, and then reverted back to a normal katana.

"Kuchiki-san, that wasn't necessary...seeing as it was the girl we just brought in a moment ago." Hitsugaya stated.

"Hn." was the only answer he got from the stoic male called Byakuya.

**Normal P.O.V~**

Sakura reappeared in a tree, in a large forest. '_I must be somewhere outside of that place._' She thought.

Gently, but painfully, she sat down on a large, sturdy limb and got comfortable. She was slowly loosing conscience do to blood loss from the wounds she gained from her previous encounter.

The last thing she heard and saw was a strange, bronze strawberry haired girl pointing up at her from down below.

Then, all was blank.

* * *

So...did you like it? :D Sorry for it being so short. Didn't want to loose you guys there :

your juicy criticism is welcomed, ho ho hoooo~

**Kira: Happy Birthday Naruto! -pops a beer- How old are you turning, son?**

**Naruto: I don't even know either...**

**Sakura: Well, at least we can sing, right? **

**Tobi: Alright! Tobi wants to sing~**

**Kira: On three, One two, three!**

**Tobi, Kira, Sakura: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~ Happy Birthday dear Narutoooo~~~, Happy Birthday to you~!**

**Naruto: *sniff* Awe..thanks guys! I've never been more happy in my life!~**

**Kira: Of course you haven't. Sakura, time to bring it out!**

**Sakura: But of course! *brings out large bowl of ramen* Happy Birthday!**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan~~~**

**Sakura: *hits Naruto* Just take the damn ramen! **

**Naruto: Sakura-chan you're so mean!~~**

**Sakura: That's not the only thing you'll be saying before I-mmph!**

**Kira: *covers Sakura's mouth* Heh heh heh...Enjoy Naruto!**

woot woot! 10/10/10. ain't that lucky or what.

go 10/10/10 lmao

Ramenramenramenramen

review plarks.


End file.
